The Doctor's Journey
by Phoenix2695
Summary: Amy and Rory are gone, so the Doctor leaves to Victorian London. But when another crack in time causes the TARDIS to go off-course, and the TARDIS runs off on it's own (again), it's up to a new trainer and his team to find the cause of the crack in time as well as find the TARDIS. Occurs after The Angels Take Manhattan, before The Snowmen.
1. Chapter 1: Technical Difficulties

**The Doctor's Journey**

**Chapter 1: Technical Difficulties**

The Doctor was sitting on the TARDIS control room chair, thinking about what he would do without Amy and Rory. Life would be ever so dull in their absence. He was preparing the TARDIS for her last voyage - to Victorian Earth. He flipped the time-space throttle, and the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor immediatley looked at his scanner, though with some difficulty due to the consistent shaking. Then the shaking ceased, and the TARDIS made it's usual landing sound. The Doctor looked at his scanner in disbelief, scrolling through the coordinates, and he finally realized the gravity of the situation (No pun intended). He speculated, "This _cannot_ be happening _again_." According to his scanner, he was on Earth, but in a place called, "Kalos." This could only mean one thing - the Doctor was in _another_ parallel dimension. The Doctor curiously opened the door, only to be thrown out of the police box and onto the brick ground. There was a sound the Doctor never dreaded until now - the takeoff sound of the last TARDIS. The Doctor remarked, "Okay, okay, o, o, okay. TARDIS runs off on it's own. Well, second time. You there," the Doctor asked a boy, "where am I?" The boy answered in an American accent, "You sir, are in Aquacorde Town." The Doctor continued, "And where is that?" The boy answered again, "Where have you been? ... The Kalos region." The Doctor nodded and speculated, "Where is the nearest major city?" The boy stared at the Doctor in disbelief, "This is unbelievable. Lumiose City, for Arceus' sake." The Doctor asked one more question, "And, could you take me there?" The boy then asked, "Why?" The Doctor then answered, " Because I'm...not from around here." The boy thought about it for a few minutes, and then said, "Alright then. By the way, what was your name?" The Time Lord answered, "I'm the Doctor." And as usual, the boy asked, "Doctor who?" He answered, "Just the Doctor. Now then, what is your name?" The boy answered, "I'm Sam. Good to meet you, Doctor." The Doctor said, "Well then, let's go." He also thought to himself, "New world, new adventure. One last go." and with that, the Doctor said his trademark saying, "Geronimo."


	2. Chapter 2: Background Knowledge

**The Doctor's Journey**

**Part 2: Background Knowledge**

As the Doctor and the trainer Sam were walking through the Santalune Forest, a strange red-headed bird jumped out of the tall grass to face Sam. The trainer said, "I got this," he withdrew a red and white ball, "Chespin, let's go!" Sam threw the ball, and it opened with a dazzling light that materialized into a green reptillian creature. Sam ordered, "Chespin, Tackle, let's go!" The creature identified as Chespin rammed into the little bird, causing the avian to crash into a tree. Sam pulled out another red and white ball and yelled, "Let's go, Pokeball!" And with that, he threw the ball, and it hit right on the bird's head, causing the ball to open and absorb the bird in a red light. It closed and shook 3 times before a semi-loud click occurred. Sam walked over to the Pokeball and pulled out a holographic rectangle, put it onto the ball's button through the hologram and a mechanical voice spoke, "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Fletchling's morning song is said to be so lovely, that those who hear it are to recieve good luck." The Doctor just stood there speechless after what just happened before his eyes. Still a bit dazed, the Time Lord asked, "Can I see one of those balls?" Sam retrieved one of his Pokeballs and put it in the Doctor's hand. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the ball, and said, "How is this possible? This is bigger on the inside and is maintained by a compression field. But how is this even possible?" Sam then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" The Doctor answered, "Sonic Screwdriver. Changing the subject, how far are we from Lumiose City?" Sam said, "O-o-okay. Uh, we actually have to stop through Santalune City first, and I'll get my first Gym badge. The Doctor continued, "Is there a reference guide or some kind of info on the world that I can access?" Sam nodded and said, "You may want to try the PC in Santalune's Pokemon Center." And after hours of walking, they finally got to Santalune City. As soon as Sam pointed out the Pokemon Center, the Doctor rushed in and used a PC, looking at multiple historical articals at a time. He finally came to a conclusion, "This world _is _the world from those video games Amy and Rory showed me. I thought it was just a coincidence, but it is not. Fascinating!" Sam walked up, "Doctor, if you don't mind, I'm going to the Gym." The Doctor smiled, "I actually think I'll tag along. Is that alright?" Sam nodded, "Sure. First Gym battle; can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Battle 1 - Santalune City

**The Doctor's Journey**

**Chapter 3: Gym Battle 1 - Santalune City**

After sliding down a web-like cord and solving a complicated spider web puzzle,with some battles along the way, Sam and the Doctor went to a tent structure on a wooden platform. A blonde woman stepped out of a tent and said, "Hello. I'm Viola, Santalune City's Gym Leader. Bug type Pokemon are my speciality. Let's get some good pics!" She flashed her camera and got a picture of Sam and the Doctor. Sam stepped up and said, "I am Sam of Vaniville Town, and I have come to get my first Gym badge. Prepare yourself, Viola, because I challenge you!" Viola replied, "Then let's get it on. 2 on 2 match. Surskit, you're up!" Viola threw a Pokeball and out popped a blue creature that reminded the Doctor of a water strider from back home. Sam called out, "Fletchling, let's go!" Sam's Fletchling appeared and looked ready for battle. Sam pulled out his holographic rectangle and it's voice spoke, "Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. Type - Water and Bug." Sam ordered, "Fletchling, Quick Attack!" Fletchling zoomed toward Surskit at a speed where Fletchling's form was blurred. Fletchling slammed into Surskit, and Surskit was barely able to recover. Viola commanded, "Bubble, now!" Surskit immediately shot an array of bubbles from it's antenna, and Fletchling was able to dodge the attack by going airborne. Sam then ordered, "Let's go, Gust!" Fletchling flapped it's wings and created a low-level cyclone around Surskit. Surskit was lifted up a bit, then crashed onto the wooden flooring with swirls in it's eyes. Viola returned her Pokemon via a red beam shot out of the button. She then said, "You're very good, Sam, but I'm still not done. Vivillon, end it!" A butterfly with a complex pattern on the wings materialized, ready for action. Sam's holographic rectangle said, "Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Type - Bug and Flying." The Doctor finally spoke up, "Sam, what is that device you keep using?" Sam answered, "It's a recordable Pokemon encyclopedia. It's called a Pokedex." Sam redirected his attention to the battle, "Fletchling, dispatch Vivillon with Gust!" Fletchling performed Gust, but Vivillon still survived. Vivillon was ordered to use, "Infestation!" and summoned a swarm of bug-shaped energy creatures. The move all but KO'd Fletchling. Sam ordered one last command for Fletchling, "Use Quick Attack!" Vivillon was hit hard by Quick Attack, but some bug-like particles came off of Fletchling and bombarded it. Fletchling then laid down on the wood floor, swirls in its eyes. Sam returned Fletchling, and pulled out Chespin's Pokeball and told it, "Alright Chespin. Fletchling's done good. Vivillon is weakened, so let's do it. Let's go, Chespin!" Chespin materialized and looked at Vivillon with a scowl that could stop an army. Sam ordered, "Vine Whip!" Chespin grew two vines from the back of the bottom of its "hat" and whipped Vivillon before it could launch Infestation. Viola ordered," Use Infestation again!" Chespin expertly dodged the insect energy and jumped as high as it could, and Sam called, "Finish this thing! Use Rollout!" Chespin curled up and a boulder-shaped aura surrounded it as it barreled into Vivillon. Vivillon laid down on the floor with swirled eyes, and Sam cheered, announcing his victory throughout the Gym. Viola walked up and gave Sam a badge that resembled an insect head. Viola also said, "That was a great battle. I wish you safe passages." Sam and the Doctor walked up a flight of stairs, and opened a door that resembled a painting on the other side. They walked out of the Gym and Sam said, "Right then, to Lumiose City. Doctor, is that where we part ways?" The Doctor answered, "I really don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. That all depends on if I find what I am looking for." Before Sam could say a word, the Doctor said, "Okay, let's get moving." And the two set out for Lumiose City.


End file.
